Digidestined
by Blues Narf
Summary: *sigh* This is an old fic of mine. Basically, a new girl joins the digidestined group bringing some bad news.. but why won't she tell them what it is? *season01&02*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the show Digimon or a Digimon itself, but that'd be cool, ne? Go and bug Foxkids or Toei about it....  
  
§ PROLOGUE -- Review over what's happened for those who don't know... §  
  
  
"The evil from the digital world seemed to have vanished forever. The digidestined are living their normal lives again.   
  
Five years have passed since we last saw them in the first season of Digimon: Digital Monsters, (one year for the second season), and each one of them have changed a lot.   
Tai is still the big soccer freak we all know and love so much, but doesn't wear his goggles anymore!  
  
Sora got rid of her helmet and now enjoys gardening and plays tennis. She is currently Matt's girlfriend.   
  
Matt grew his hair and rarely plays his harmonica because he's the guitarist and lead singer in his popular band. But lately he's been considering going solo.  
  
Mimi re-dyed her hair brown and now lives in New York with her folks.   
  
Joe also grew his hair and is going through medical school.   
  
Izzy still spends most of his time on his laptop and cut his hair shorter.   
  
TK grew much taller and isn't the whiny, little kid anymore. He's the star player on his basketball team, and replaced his green hat to a white bucket hat.   
  
And finally, Kari also grew taller, doesn't wear her handkerchief, and has replaced her whistle with a digital camera.   
  
In the adventure from the previous year, there had been some new digidestined to join the gang.  
  
Davis Motimiya, taking Tai's place as the soccer freak/funny/leader of the group. He even took on Tai's goggles.  
  
Ken Ichijouji, sort of like Kari. He was the last to join since he was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Miyako Inoue, took both Sora's and Mimi's place as the digidestined of Love and Sincerity. Wishing that she could be Mimi's little sister.  
  
Cody Hida, the sensitive and youngest out of the new line to the Japanese digidestined.   
  
But anyways, the original digidestined miss their adventures in the digiworld and also their digimon. At times they wish that they could go back to those days. To that summer.... And that time has finally come..." 


	2. Crash Landing

A brown haired (with a small ponytail at the side of her head that was dyed blond); brown eyed; tan skinned girl with a black, sport backpack; and a silver metal armband; wearing a black sleeveless jacket with a white collar over a gray muscle shirt; and a pair of blue, baggy, parachute pants was running as fast as she could. She hardly noticed that her clothes were getting totally soaked. This girl had only two things on her mind. Run and what happened a few minutes ago.   
  
  
*~ The girl was falling through some kind of portal and landed in, what she guessed, a park. "Ouch." She said, got up, and dusted herself off.   
  
"Hey you, are you all right??" A voice asked.   
  
She turned around and saw a red haired girl and a blond haired boy sitting on a bench behind her. She looked at the boy and whispered, "West ...??"   
  
"Are you all right?" The boy wondered.   
  
The girl sped back and began to run away.   
  
"Wait!! You forgot your backpack!" The red haired girl called out. Just then, it began to rain. ~*   
  
  
The girl stopped at a door to catch her breath. "Home." She said to herself and opened the door. She walked into the second bedroom and laid down on the bed. In a few minutes, she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
'Gee, I wonder why that girl just ran off like that.' Matt thought to himself as he drove back from taking Sora home.   
  
  
*~ Sora and him were sitting on a park bench on their usual Tuesday date at the park. When they were about to kiss, a brown haired girl with a small ponytail at the side of her head which was dyed blond; tan skin, wearing a black backpack, a silver armband, and a black sleeveless jacket with a white collar slapped over a gray muscle shirt; and blue, baggy, parachute pants dropped out of nowhere and landed in front of them. She stood up and dusted herself off.   
  
"Hey you, are you all right??" Sora asked.   
  
The girl spun around and said something as she eyed Matt.   
  
"Are you all right??" He wondered.   
  
Then, she just sped off leaving her backpack behind.   
  
"Wait!! You forgot your backpack!!!" Sora called out and it started to rain. ~*  
  
  
Matt looked down at the backpack the girl left. "Hopefully I'll be able to give this back to her." He said.   
  
Finally, Matt got to his apartment door and walked into his room. He threw the backpack on his bed and sat down.   
  
"Wait a minute. Maybe there's an address on here and I can mail to her." Matt said and before he could examine it, something behind him moved around.   
  
A bit startled, Matt threw over the blanket and saw the girl from the park, laying on his bed, completely drenched from the rain. She let out a scream.   
  
"Whoa!" Matt exclaimed, now more frightened, "Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!"   
  
The girl grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be her backpack, and hit him on the head with it. She began to run away, but Matt grabbed her by the foot and she fell over. He, then, pinned her down to the floor and covered her mouth.   
  
"Shhh... It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you in any way." He assured her. The girl stopped trying to get Matt off of her and Matt uncovered her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing in my apartment?" She asked.   
  
"Your apartment?!" Matt exclaimed as he rubbed his head, "What are you talking about?! I've lived her for the past eleven years!"   
  
'How can that be?? Wait, I remember now ... Yes, I understand.' She thought. "I'm sorry," She said, "I've been mistaken."   
  
"That's ok. Hey, what about your knee?" Matt replied as he pointed to the wound. It was bleeding rapidly.   
  
"It's fine. Nothing too serious that I can't handle." The girl told him.   
  
"But it's bleeding! Come on, follow me." He said and headed toward the kitchen. The girl sat down at the table and looked around. Matt came back with a Band-Aid, an alcohol swab, a towel, and an ice pack.   
  
"Here you are." He said as he handed her the towel and sat down next to her. "So, what's your name?" He asked while wiping the alcohol over the wound on her knee. She let out a little hiss as it swarmed her knee. "Sorry." Matt added as he placed the ice pack on his head.   
  
"No problem. Sorry about hitting you on the head." The girl said and put the band-aid over her wound.   
  
"It's ok, I've been through worse."   
  
"Oh, answering your question, I'm Ruvee Bleemington, but everyone calls me Silver."   
  
"Why Silver?"   
  
"Because "I always put myself second and my friends and family first." so my friends used to say. Ya get it? First place is Gold, second is Silver?"   
  
"Yeah, I get it. That explains that silver armband thing you're wearing. I'm Yamato Ishida, but everybody calls me Matt. They call me that because I want them to."   
  
Silver giggled and looked out the window at the rain.   
  
"You're welcome to stay here for a few days." Matt informed her.   
  
Silver looked at him and asked, "Are you sure?"   
  
"No problem! I could sleep on the couch while you sleep in my room. Just don't make a mess of course."   
  
Silver smiled and wondered, "What about your parents?"   
  
"My parents are divorced," Matt muttered, "I live with my dad but he's always at work. I have a younger brother, named TK, he lives with my mom."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I can imagine how it feels."   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Izzy was, like always, typing away on his laptop. He let out a yawn. "Just about done." He said to himself and then,   
  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL.   
  
"Huh? Genni?!" He asked.   
  
Genni walked across Izzy's screen and faced Izzy once he reached the middle and said, "Hello, Izzy. How are you? Well, there's no time for catching up. I have e-mailed you for a really important reason. You and the other digidestined have to find someone very important at the time. The way to find this someone is to use your digivices. They'll start to erupt in a frenzy when you're near to this person. How's about we refer to this someone as the fifth girl? Once you've found her, she'll be the one explaining everything that I wasn't able to tell you. I'll hear from you soon then." Genni then disappeared.   
  
"Another digidestined?? Too bad Davis and the other digidestined are still on their vacation." Izzy whispered and looked at the digivice held in his hand.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next morning, it was 10:45 AM at the Kamiya's place.   
  
RING! RING!   
  
"I got it!" Kari announced and picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Good morning, Tai there?" Izzy wondered.   
  
"Yea, this is Kari. Who is this?"   
  
"Huh? Kari, what are you doing back so early? Erm, this is Izzy, by the way."  
  
"I'll tell ya later. What's up Izzy?"  
  
"Kari, you and Tai meet me at the park within an hour, ok? This is urgent."   
  
"Umm... sure."   
  
"Oh, by the way, I need you guys to bring your digivices along as well."   
  
"Ok then, we'll see you in a bit." Kari said and hung up the phone and walked into the room were Tai was playing with a soccer ball. "Kari, who was it?" He asked.   
  
"It was Izzy," She replied, "He wanted us to meet him at the park in an hour with our digivices. He also mentioned that it's urgent."   
  
"Huh? Our digivices?" Tai echoed and stopped playing with the soccer ball, "Why does he want us to bring them along?"   
  
"I don't know! He just said to meet him in the park in an hour and to bring our digivices."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Matt?? Matt?? Hello??" Someone called as they pounded on the door.   
  
Matt was on the phone, tossing his digivice up and down in the air. "All right, five o'clock next week, got it. Bye. Hold your horses!" He said as he hung up the phone and walked to the door.   
  
"But we don't have any horses!" Someone else exclaimed.   
  
Matt opened the door and saw Mimi and TK smiling at him. "Mimi! TK! What ---"  
  
"Mimi's parents had time off. So, we took the last flight to Japan!" TK explained.  
  
"Glad to see ya again, Matt!" Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah," Matt agreed with a smile, "Same here."  
  
"It's good to be back in 'ol Japan!"   
  
"Are you ready to --- Who's that?" TK said while pointing behind Matt.   
  
Matt turned around to see Silver walking towards them. "Hey." He said.   
  
"Hey... Who's this?" Silver replied when she first caught eye of TK and Mimi.   
  
"Matt, you haven't been cheating on Sora, have you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No! Give me more credit than that!" Matt exclaimed, "Silver, this is my younger brother, TK, that I told you about. And this is an old friend of ours who moved to America, Mimi. Guys, this is Silver."  
  
"Nice to meet you." TK said.   
  
"Good to finally meet you too." Silver responded by shaking his hand. "Hey Mimi, this the ones you were talkin' about?"   
  
"All in the same."  
  
"Havin' a good vacation?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I'm back home!"  
  
Matt and TK looked at them.   
  
"Have you two met?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure! She's one of me and Michael's best friends up in New York!"  
  
Matt, Mimi, and TK's digivices began to glow and beep loudly. "What the??" Matt said aloud.   
  
Silver noticed the digivices and thought, 'Are those... digivices?? Are they??... Could they be part of the other digidestined?? Damn it, the consequences could be bad.' "Hey, what are those?" She asked.   
  
"What? These things?" Matt questioned nervously, "Uh .. they're the new style in watches."   
  
"Yea, watches. You can't find 'em in stores 'cause ... they're so damn popular!" TK agreed.  
  
'Oh yea, they're digivices all right, but they're the older model. That probably explains why I've got some extras in my bag.' Silver thought.   
  
"Chill out, you two. You can tell her that they're digivices. She knows all about the digiworld and the digimon!"  
  
"But.. HOW?"  
  
"Please, just about everyone in the world, especially in New York, know about the digiworld 'coz of last year's event."  
  
"Where's Pangmon?"  
  
"He said that he had to do something in the digiworld and he'll be back in a little bit."  
  
"You have a digimon too??" TK asked.  
  
"Like I said, after what happened last year everyone in the world have a digimon and know about them. Namingly, New York is one of the big ones."  
  
"Well, actually not everyone has one, or knows about the digiworld."  
  
A long silence was broken when, "Well, I think that we'd better get going. Tai's gonna be mad at us." Matt said.   
  
"Where are you guys going?" Silver asked.   
  
"To the park. Wanna come?" TK answered and Matt elbowed him in the stomach.   
  
"I'd love to go to the park," Silver said, "but I think that I'll just sit on a bench and finish up something while you guys do whatever it is that you have to do with your friend. Hang on."   
  
  
Once Silver was clear from earshot, "Wanna come?" Matt murmured.   
  
"You weren't just going to leave her here, were you??" TK retorted.   
  
"Besides, she already, KNOWS..." Mimi added.  
  
"Yeah, well, still..."  
  
  
Inside, Silver grabbed her backpack.  
  
"You didn't bring me any snacks?!" A high pitched voice exclaimed.   
  
"No time, just stay in the bag then I'll give you something to munch on, ok?" Silver responded and came back outside.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
At the park, "Why are we all here, Izzy?" Joe asked.   
  
"Well, Genni e-mailed me last night ---"   
  
"He did?!" Everyone exclaimed.   
  
"Yea, he said that all of us have to find a very important person in the digiworld. He referred to her as the fifth girl." Izzy added.   
  
"Sort of like when we were trying to find Kari?" Tai asked.   
  
Izzy nodded his head.   
  
"So she's a digidestined like us?" TK wondered.   
  
"Well, she has to be if our digivices react to her." Joe said.   
  
"You're probably right about that, Joe. But another Japanese digidestined? I thought that we were the only ones who saw Parrotmon and Greymon fight back at Highton View Terrance." Matt said.  
  
"Well, there were other times like when Myotismon entered our world, remember?" Izzy told him.  
  
  
  
~*~   
On the other side of the park, Silver was sitting down on a bench, looking at a notebook, with her backpack sitting beside her.   
  
"So you've already found them?" A voice asked.   
  
"Yes." Silver said.   
  
"Well, why don't you just go up to them?"  
  
"I have my reasons."   
  
"But it could take them forever to find us! ---"  
  
"Genni has managed to them how to find me, and TK, Mimi, and Matt's digivices---"  
  
"Mimi's here?!"  
  
"Obvisiously, these are the friends she talked about. Anyways, their digivices have already reacted to me. They should be able to know that it's me they're looking for. Plus, if any of the dark digimon's henchmen sees me with them, they'll be in danger."   
  
"That's you. You don't care about yourself but about others. Silver... Well, can't I at least come out?? It's hot in here!"   
  
"No, even if you did act like a stuffed animal or something the others will know right off that you're a digimon by your appearance."   
  
"But that's what we want them to do!"   
  
"Have you forgotten WHO the bad -----"  
  
Then, there was a beeping noise. Silver pulled out a device and opened the cover. An old man popped up on the screen. "Ah, Silver." He said.   
  
"Benjamin?"  
  
"Yes, have you found the digidestined yet?"   
  
Silver sighed heavily and replied, "Yea."   
  
"Well, tell them everything that's going on here."   
  
"But I'll be putting them in danger. Maybe even killed if I hang around then that long, and I don't want that to happen. Why does have to be me?"   
  
"Silver, I heard what happened, but you're just going to have to face it. This is for the fate of the world you've got here... What you need to do is tell the digidestined and that's all." And Benjamin was gone.   
  
"Silver?" The voice called.   
  
"Yea?" Silver answered to the sound of her name.   
  
"Would you mind if I eat these?" A small black panther with yellow eyes and a skull covering its head came out of the backpack with a bag of gummy bears in its mouth. "I'm Pangmon, a rookie digimon. I am Silver's digimon. To protect the both of us, I use my Skull Smash." It announced.   
  
Silver smiled and responded, "Sure, go for it."   
  
"I love this world." Pangmon said and went back in the bag. Silver couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
~*~   
"Wait a minute, TK and Mimi, remember how our digivices reacted to Silver?" Matt said.   
  
Sora glared. "Who's Silver?"   
  
"You don't think?" TK asked.  
  
"She is." Mimi told them and all three of them ran over off to the bench where Silver had been sitting.   
  
"Hey guys, wait a minute! Who's this Silver???" Sora called.   
  
~*~   
Once at the other side of the park, everyone caught their breath.   
  
"What's going on here?" Tai asked.   
  
"Sora, remember that one girl that left her backpack yesterday?" Matt questioned.   
  
"Yes, why? What does she have anything to do with this?" Sora replied.  
  
"About an hour later, I found her in my apartment and there's a good chance that she could be the one we're searching for." Matt said.   
  
"So, she's this Silver girl. What'd you do when you found her in your apartment?"  
  
Matt sweatdropped. "Sora..."  
  
"Anyways, Matt, Mimi, and my digivices started to react to her when she was around us." TK announced.  
  
  
In the distance, they heard some screaming. "Monster!!!" The people exclaimed in horror as they ran pass the digidestined.   
  
"Monster? What do they mean "monster"?" Kari wondered.   
  
"That's what." Joe said pointing above the trees. There was a gigantic creature that looked like a cross between a leopard and an elephant. "That's Leogonmon. Watch out for his "Triumphant Growl"." Izzy announced.   
  
"Man! Where's our digimon when we need them the most??" Tai asked.   
  
Leogonmon noticed them and shouted, "TRIUMPHANT GROWL!" There was a light blue pair of teeth heading over to them. Everyone screamed and ducked for cover.   
  
"HOWLING EXTREME!!" Someone yelled out of nowhere and it hit both Leogonmon's attack and Leogonmon, causing them to disappear. Everyone looked up in surprise.  
  
That's when their digivices began to glow. "Wait a minute. I think we're getting a signal from over there." Izzy proclaimed while pointing toward the direction Leogonmon had came from.   
  
"Silver! Zerogrowlmon!" Mimi shouted as she ran ahead of the group.  
  
  
~*~   
"Zerogrowlmon, come on." Silver ordered.   
  
"But why?" A teenaged panther with a long thunder bolt shaped tail, squating down on its hind legs, purple claws, and gray streaks shaped as little thunder bolts (like its coming out of the tail) asked.   
  
"I told you before, that if any of the dark destiny's henchmen, such as Leogonmon, find me with the other digidestined then I'll be putting them in danger."   
  
"They're already in danger as it is! Once you tell them their own lives are being put into this! It's a battle till the death." Silver collapsed. "Silver! Silver!" Zerogrowlmon called sounding both worried and scared.   
  
"West... Lexi... Cork... Tike!!" She exclaimed and began to cry.   
  
  
~*~   
"Over in that direction." Izzy announced as the digivices began to glow and beep stronger.   
  
TK pushed some branches out of the way and found... nothing.   
  
"That's strange. How come our digivices are saying that the fifth girl is right here but she's not??" Izzy wondered.  
  
"Zerogrowlmon! Silver!" Mimi called.  
  
"What's up with Mimi?" Tai asked Matt.  
  
"She said she knows the Silver girl." Matt responded.   
  
"Mimi, is she a digidestined?" Kari wondered.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us??"  
  
The signal was gone. "Come on guys, let's go." Tai said and everyone headed out.   
  
Matt stayed and looked up at the trees where Mimi was looking. "Come on, Mimi." He said.   
  
"I know you're out there." She whispered and they ran after the others.   
  
  
~*~   
Up in one of the trees was Silver and Zerogrowlmon. Silver was still crying and this time she was shivering all over. "Silver, please don't feel this way. It's not your fault.." The digimon said.   
  
Silver took deep breathes followed by some weezing. "Geez, Zerogrowlmon! "Till the death," you really know how to brighten my day, don't you?? Anyways, it was my fault! If only I had gotten there in time!!"  
  
"They must've done that for a reason."   
  
"For what reason? To make me cry?? To see them be tortured that way?? To endanger the other digidestined when they fine me?? And to ---- to...." She looked down at her dark green digivice clutched in her hand.   
  
"No, Silver, they would never want to see you cry. All of you mean a lot to each other to go through that kind of pain. Especially that bound between you and Tike. Besides, I have this feeling that they're really alive." 


	3. After Her!

"TK," Matt called. TK turned around, facing his brother. "how's about we try and find Silver?"  
  
"But we're all looking for her! She's the fifth girl that Genni was telling us about!"  
  
"Yes, I know, but even if we try to describe her in every detail they still won't know what she looks like in real life. And if the digivices don't work then we can look for her on our own."  
  
"You have a point," TK agreed as he scratched his chin, "What about Mimi?"   
  
"I already talked to her about it."   
  
"Ok, let's start looking around at your apartment. That's where she has to stop first, right?"   
  
"Ok, let's go."   
  
  
~*~  
"She's not in here." TK announced after coming out of Matt's bedroom.   
  
"Yea, you're right. Let's begin to look around the city. You wanna take the east parts while I take the west?"   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Do you need a lift or something??"   
  
"Nah, I can walk. I mean, I could use the exercise for when basketball season starts up again."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After a day's look around, TK walked home. "I couldn't find her." He said into the phone.   
  
"You too? Geez, I wonder where she could've gone off to." Matt wondered. "Mimi said she didn't have any luck either."  
  
"Well, we'll try again tomorrow." TK told him and gasped.   
  
"What?" Matt asked in concern, "What is it?"   
  
"I think I found her. Meet me at Stun Street." TK proclaimed and hung up the phone.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Silver! Silver!" He called to a person.   
  
The person walked faster and turned a corner. TK ran after, who he thought was Silver, and a hand picked him up by the shirt from the corner. "Who... are... you??" TK asked.   
  
  
"I am Grimnomon. I have a bad attitude and my special attack is Mean Punch."   
  
"MEAN PUNCH!"   
  
TK closed his eyes. 'This is it.' He thought.   
  
  
"HOWLING EXTREME!!"   
  
The attack hit Grimnomon in the back and TK dropped out of his grip and passed out.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
When TK woke up, Matt was patting his head with a wet washcloth. "That was some fall there, TK." Matt told him.   
  
TK sat up in the bed, "Yea."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I met up with another bad digimon called, Grimnomon. Just as he was going to destroy me, the same attack that saved us in the park, hit him in the back and made him release me and I passed out."   
  
"Well, that street's name just says it all," Kari joked and giggled, "Stun."   
  
"Good one, Kari." Matt said and laughed.   
  
TK looked at the door. "Kari, why are you here?"  
  
"I was walking back home from getting some stuff, when I came across Matt who was trying to carry you into his car. Now, the question is, what were you doing out?"   
  
"I was trying to find the fifth girl."   
  
"Really? Your digivice reacted?"  
  
"No, we don't need out digivices to find her."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"TK, and me have already met the fourth girl, but that was about ten minutes before we even knew that it was her who we were looking for. But Mimi knew she was a digidestined, but like us, that was before we even knew that were looking for someone"  
  
"Oh, well, I'd better get going. Tai and my parents are probably wondering where I am."  
  
  
"I'll walk you home." TK said as he got out of the bed with his hand on his head.   
  
"You really shouldn't. Maybe I should drive you ---" Matt offered but TK elbowed him in the stomach, "Maybe I shouldn't. TK, take care of your head and Kari, can you please assist him home?"   
  
"Sure! I'll call Tai from his house. Ok, see you later, Matt." Kari said and walked out the door.   
  
Matt socked TK in the shoulder. "Go on, Romeo." TK blushed and slowly walked after Kari.   
  
~*~   
Matt watched the both of them walk home. TK was staggering, but Kari was there to support him every step of the way. "They really do make a cute couple. But if Kari doesn't feel the same way as TK does for her, it could ruin their special friendship that they've had for a long time." Matt said to himself.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next day, at around four o'clock, "It seems that the same illusions from five years ago has once again reappeared. Please do not panic. The police will handle this matter." The news reporter said as pictures of different and new digimon showed up on the screen. Mimi turned off the t.v. and put those clip-on stars in her hair.   
  
"I guess TK was right. Some people still don't know about the digiworld." She said to herself.   
  
Then, her digivice started to glow and beep. "Silver!" Mimi ran downstairs saying, "Bye mom, bye dad."   
  
"Mimi! Where are you going?" They asked.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's see, she should be right around here somewhere." Mimi said to herself as her digivice began to react the more and more she continued to walk forward. She looked up and saw that the destination was the mall.   
  
"All right! She just HAD to walk into my most favorite place! Well, I think that I'll just go shopping tomorrow, right now I've gotta get down to business." She said and walked inside.   
  
A ton of people zoomed by her once she stepped in. Mimi looked around and started to follow the direction her digivice was telling her to go. "Hey, that has to be her! Yes, it has to be! Silver!" She shouted, "Silver!!" She noticed some people looking at her strangely, but she ignored them as she continued to run toward the girl that looked similar to Silver. A few feet from reaching her, there was a big shake in the ground.  
  
"Whoa! What's that?!" Mimi asked as she looked up at a mix of a gorilla and a bear.   
  
"I am Congomon. My "Anger Fire" can really burn you up. So get out of my way!" The digimon said. It began to head towards Mimi. She yelled out in horror as the ugly digimon got closer.   
  
"HOWLING EXTREME!!" Something shouted.   
  
Mimi looked up and saw Zerogrowlmon standing on the floor above. "Zerogrowlmon!"   
  
"ANGER FIRE!!" Congomon shouted.   
  
Zerogrowlmon ducked the attack and landed in front of Mimi. His tail began to glow brightly with electricity, and he threw his head back as a blue substance filled his mouth. "BLIZZARD STORM!!!!" The thing in his mouth and the electric current formed together and hurried over to Congomon.  
  
"AAAHH!!!"  
  
KABOOM! No more Congomon.  
  
Mimi looked Zerogrowlmon who saved her life, and she touched the panther's fur and asked, "Zerogrowlmon, where is she?" But before he could answer, Silver quickly jumped on his back and looked at Mimi.  
"Silver!"  
  
"Come on, Zerogrowlmon! Let's move it!" Silver ordered sounding a little worn out.  
  
"Hang in there, Silver." Zerogrowlmon told her, looked at Mimi, and started to run away.  
  
"Hey, wait!!" Mimi shouted as she ran after them, but then she tripped. "Damn it!" She cursed as she got up and looked around, but couldn't find her. "Why the hell won't you work!?" Mimi shouted as she looked at her digivice.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Somewhere else, Matt and his were performing in another mall. The girls that were listening to them were screaming their heads off and each one of them shouting their favorite band member's name. The one with the most shouts was Matt.   
  
"You got a boy. You got a girl. Stittin' underneath the tree. They sit there every day. And even though you may think. This is the way things should be. It may not always be that way. You can't take nothin' for granted. You gotta live life today. I turn around I can see what's behind me. I turn back around I can see what's ahead. And if you don't believe that I've been here all along. Just turn around, Just turn around." Matt sang into the microphone, and while he was doing this, his digivice was glowing and beeping like crazy, but he couldn't see or hear it over the music and screaming girls and it being hidden deep inside his pocket. The girls screamed even louder as the song ended.   
  
  
~*~   
About half an hour later, the mob of girls had left and the band decided to head home. "Great job, Matt. See you tomorrow." One of Matt's band mates said to him. "Don't get a sore throat or nothin' 'coz the big day's comin' up!"  
  
"Yeah, bye." Matt responded and waved good-bye and walked onward. He heard his digivice go off and someone clapping ahead of him and he looked at who it was. It was Silver.   
  
"Great show, Matt. Later." She said and walked out the door.   
  
"Silver, wait!" Matt called but was stopped by three girls.   
  
"Will you sign these for us?" The red-head asked.   
  
"Sure." Matt replied and quickly signed the posters.   
  
Once he had that out of his way, he ran outside to see which way Silver walked off to. "Damn it!" Matt exclaimed and looked at his digivice to see that she out of range.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Ten minutes later, 'Silver, where the hell are you?' Matt wondered as he drove around. He saw Mimi standing outside of a ruined mall and drove up to her. "Hey Mimi, what happened here?"   
  
"An ugly digimon, called Congomon, was in the mall and it tried to kill me. Then, Zerogrowlmon saved me. When I asked him where Silver was, she jumped on his back, and they ran awayf. I tried to run after her, but I tripped. Damn it all."   
  
Matt put on his sunglasses, trying not to laugh. "Really?? Which direction did she go??"  
  
"I don't know. Once I got up, I couldn't find her and this piece of shit," She replied and shook her digivice, "won't work!!"   
  
"You wanna ride?" Matt asked now trying harder not to burst out laugh.   
  
"Really? Thanks!" Mimi said and got into Matt's bronze Eclipse.  
  
"So what exactly are you doing besides looking for the Silver?" Mimi asked.   
  
"What do you mean? I just came back from a show and that's all I've been doing since." Matt replied.   
  
"Well, you look like a pimp with those sunglasses on."   
  
"Hell yeah! Well, all I'm doing is looking for Silver. Plus, I've already got a girlfriend."   
  
Just then, a tree was thrown on the road.   
  
"Matt, look out!!" Mimi shouted. Matt slammed on the brakes and almost crashed into the tree with a few inches to spare.   
  
"What's going on?" He asked. Mimi got out of the car and saw two digimon fighting each other on top of a building.   
  
  
"Go, Zerogrowlmon!" Someone shouted.  
  
"BLUE WIND!!" One of digimon shouted and a massive amount of wind headed toward the other.   
  
"Get out of my way!!" The "Blue Wind" attack hit the building next to Zerogrowlmon, as he jumped up. "HOWLING EXTREME!!" He shouted and his attack destroyed the other. He began to shrink and fall as it ran out of energy. A girl caught the digimon just before it hit the ground and limped away.   
  
  
"Matt, that's her! Silver!" Mimi exclaimed.   
  
Matt got in his car, "Hop in, Mimi and buckle up." Once she did as she was instructed, Matt went speeding off after Silver.   
  
"Over there!" Mimi said pointing up ahead at her. Matt drove ahead and stopped in front of Silver.   
  
Silver stopped and as she looked into the vechile she felt really tired. So she passed out right there.  
  
"Silver!" Pangmon, Matt, and Mimi exclaimed. Then a dark green light began to surround her.  
  
"Pangmon digivolve to Zerogrowlmon!"   
  
Matt unshielded his eyes and looked at the figure in front of him.   
  
Zerogrowlmon took no time to waste, and with one swift move, he ran the other direction.   
  
Matt started his car again and ran chased after them. "Zerogrowlmon, why are you running away?? You should stay, for Silver's sake!" He asked.   
  
"No, she'll be fine. Look, you wouldn't understand, Matt."  
  
Silver woke up slightly and whispered loud enough for Matt to hear, "This is only for everyone's own safety."  
  
"You've got to tell us so we'll understand!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"BLACK ILLUSION!" Zerogrowlmon shouted and there was a puff of black smoke.   
  
Once it cleared, Matt stopped his car before he crashed into a tree, and he stepped out. Silver had vanished, again. "Silver!!!" He called.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A little later, "Samimon, are you all right?" Silver asked a pink blob with a tail.   
  
"No, Chalmon really blew me away with her "Blue Wind"." Samimon replied.   
  
"Well, at least you still have your sense of humor in tact. Ok, let me see, I don't think you can just randomally digivolve again, could you?" Silver said.   
  
Samimon closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them again and shook his head. "Sorry...." He said.  
  
"Don't worry, I guess I'll just have to wrap you up like a mummy."   
  
"...But I don't want to be a mummy! I'm a boy!"   
  
Silver laughed. "Never mind..." She said and started wrapping Samimon.  
  
"How about you? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine... I can handle it..."  
  
"I shouldn't have digivolved and started attacking, I'm really sorry..."  
  
"Don't be! You saved Mimi's life back there!" Silver tied a knot on Samimon wrapping. "All done!"  
  
"But I mean still! I used up too much of your energy... It's not healthy..." Samimon said through his strapping.  
  
Silver yawned. "Don't worry... I'll eat some more... I'll feel better..."   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
In the digiworld, "So, digidestined, Silver, the beholder of Sacrifice, is trying to keep away from the other digidestined kids so that they won't get killed like her other companions. But either way she's going to have to get close to them in order for them to save both the digiworld and their world. Ha!" A voice said.   
  
"Armagemon, why is it that you won't let us go to the real world?" Another voice asked.   
  
"Because, this will give us enough time to prepare for the digidestined's arrivals," Boomnamon answered and said in an angry tone, "remember?!"   
  
"So what are we suppose to do?" A third voice questioned.   
  
"We'll just have to wait until her and the other digidestined arrive."   
  
"That'll take them years!" A fourth voice exclaimed.   
  
"Patience. Especially when we help them embrace the darkness." Boomnamon proclaimed and began to laugh evilly. The other four other voices joined in.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Back in the normal world, it was already eight o'clock. TK walked home from Kari's apartment. 'Man, I'm glad that she felt the same way as I did.' He thought to himself after thinking about his date with her. As he was turning a corner, he bumped into someone.   
  
"I'm sorry." The both of them said and looked at each other.   
  
"Silver." TK whispered.   
  
"No... TK..." Silver murmured and sprinted off.   
  
"Silver! Wait!!" TK called as he ran after her. 'Damn, she can really run... For a girl.' He thought.   
  
~*~   
And after a little chase, he decided to dive for her, and so, he did. The both of them rolled around into the sidewalk. TK got up and helped Silver up and she began to run away again. "Geez, does this girl ever run out of energy?" TK asked as he ran after her again.  
  
'Well, I guess it was a good idea to eat all that energy food afterall...' Silver thought.  
~*~   
After a three minute chase, Silver stopped in front of an apartment building. TK stopped beside her and caught his breath also.   
  
"Silver, (pant) what's the matter (two pants) with you??"  
  
"TK, (pant) stay away from me. When (four pants) you're around (a pant and a cough) me you're in (pant) danger (a gulp and three pants) Tell the others that too." She informed him. She'd gotten her breath and wanted run away, but TK grabbed her wrist.   
  
"At least tell us what's going on in the digiworld before you run away again." He said. Without those words, Silver thought back.   
  
  
*~ There she was in the digiworld with Samimon and some others. Then, there was a big rumble in the ground. She flew into the air and when she woke up, Samimon and her were on top of a mountain. ~*   
  
  
"Silver? Silver??" TK called.   
  
Silver shook the feeling off and said, "All right, I'll tell you. Tell everyone to meet me where Highton View Terrace was at three o'clock tomorrow."   
  
"Huh? Highton View Terrace??"  
  
"Just be there." Silver ordered and ran off. 


	4. Change In Plans

Later that night, Silver was having nightmares.   
  
  
*~ § ~*   
"Psst! Hoy! Batah*, go to bed!" A boy ordered his eyes glued to the t.v. screen. "It's already midnight!"  
  
A younger version of Silver appeared from behind the boy. "I. AM. NOT. A. BATAH! And just how am I suppose to sleep with you yelling every time you loose against Kuya Felix?"  
  
"Ummmm... just shut up and go to bed..."  
  
Silver eyed the older boy in front of her. "Hey couzin."   
  
No response.  
  
"KUYA* JOHN!"   
  
"WHAT?!" The boy yelled finally setting his eyes off of the screen.  
  
"MOVE! I'M SQUISHED OVER HERE 'COZ OF YOUR BIG BUTT!"  
  
"He can't help it if he's black." Another boy from the other side of the room, also with his eyes glued to the screen, said.  
  
"Black?"   
  
"Yeah, you didn't know that?"  
  
Silver laughed and shook her head. "You're funny, Kuya Felix."  
  
The boy nodded his head. "I know..."  
  
Silver waited impatiently. "HELLO?"  
  
"Ok, ok, geez!" He said finally moving out of Silver's sleeping space and next to Felix.  
  
Pleased that she had finally won a fight against her cousin, Silver blocked out the sound of the video game and fell asleep.  
  
  
The next thing Silver knew, she couldn't move. It was like something or someone was holding her down. Startled, Silver opened her tired eyes as quickly as they could. "K-kuya...?"  
  
There was Felix, embracing his little cousin and the strange thing was was they were outside of the house. And probably far away from it.  
  
"Kuya..."  
  
"Go back to sleep Ruvee..."  
  
"... You just called me Ruvee..." Silver looked into Felix's eyes. They were red. He had been crying. "Kuya, what's going on? Where's Kuya John, Manang* Ching, Kuya Ronald, and my mom and dad? Why are we outside?"  
  
"....They're dead, batah...."  
  
Silver couldn't believe her ears. The word "dead" had only been used as jokes around the people she knew, but to have it be used for the ACTUAL meaning was something more. "M-m-mom?" She called and started to cry.  
  
"Someone sneaked into the house... A burglar... And when John went to check it out ---- *pause. crying. sniffs* The burglar shot him... Everyone in the house went to check to see what just happened *pause. sobbing.*, and the burglar shot them --- Every last one of them *sobbing* --- I took you from your sleep and managed to get you out through the window."  
  
At this point Silver was crying her little and young heart out. "KUYA!!!! M-MOM!!! D-DAD!!!!" She yelled.  
  
Felix embraced the frail child once again and rocked her back and forth. "Don't worry... I'll take of you..."  
*~ § ~*  
  
  
Silver woke up covered in cold sweat. Her hand ran over her pillow... it was wet. She had been crying in her sleep. At the bottom of the bed, Samimon was sleeping like a baby. He didn't know a thing.  
  
She got out of the bed, making sure she wouldn't wake Samimon, and walked over to the balcony. The wind had a little chill in it, but she didn't mind. She was more focused on the moon which glowed very brightly... and began to cry. "Why?? Why??" She questioned as she looked up at the moon. "Why god? Why'd you do this to me? WHY?!?" She shouted now in a crying state.  
  
"Silver..." Pangmon said softly as he stood next to the sliding door. "I know that you had that dream again, and I'm sorry to what happened to your parents, but you have to move on..."  
  
"Not just my parents, Pangmon --- My family... He promised, Pangmon, HE PROMISED!"  
  
"I don't know what else to say, but "I'm sorry"." Pangmon said and gave Silver a big comforting hug.  
  
Silver sniffed. "Thank you, Pangmon."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Back in the digiworld, someone with green eyes was also looking at the moon.  
  
"There was one, in my dreams, I could clearly see. Dum dee dee dum, high above the skies. Beautiful and sadness, is the story I tell. Twas one day, the wind guided him where to go. Like any dove, high above he flew..."  
  
The person paused for a moment, and jumped down the tree branch they had been sitting on. The person began to walk away, but looked up at the moon one more time.  
  
"Don't be afraid...I won't let them take you... I'm not going to let that happen again, I promise..."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next day at around 2:45 p.m., Sora was walking to Highton View Terrace. She decided that it was best to travel the old fashion way ---- by walking. Well, actually it was because her car was out of gas. On her way, she was thinking about the call she got from TK.   
  
  
*~ § ~*   
"Hello, is Sora there??"   
  
"This is her."   
  
"Hey Sora, this is TK. Guess what?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I found the fifth girl!"   
  
"You did? Where?"   
  
"Near the park last night," TK said sounding triumphant, "She wants us to meet her where Highton View Terrace was today at three o'clock. Are you in?"   
  
"Of course, but why'd she choose Highton View Terrace as the meeting spot?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Hmm ..."   
  
"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you later."   
*~ § ~*   
  
  
"Highton View Terrace?? Why there?" Sora asked. She was so caught up in thinking that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Sora was walking across the street as a car headed toward her and really fast.  
  
At the last moment, she noticed the car, and froze. The driver was shocked and tried to stop, but slipped on something in the road and the car was now spinning out of control. All Sora could do was wait for the car ready to collide into her.   
  
"Sora, look out!!" Someone shouted and pushed her out of the way.   
  
Sora and the stranger landed on the sidewalk as the car slammed into three other cars. Sora looked at her rescuer and saw that it was ---  
  
"T-Tai! ---" She said trying hard not to blush. "Thank you for saving my life."  
  
"Well, with me being Matt's best friend, and you being his girlfriend," Tai said and got up, "Ya know..." He helped her up, but then collapsed.   
  
"Tai! Tai!" Kari called as she got out Tai's black Lexus and ran over to her brother with TK and Matt behind her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think he may have pulled something." Sora announced.  
  
"How about you? Are you OK?" Matt asked her.  
  
"I'm fine ---"  
  
"We've got to bring him to a hospital." TK said.   
  
"No! We can't miss seeing the fifth girl and what's going on in the digiworld!" Tai retorted.   
  
"Here's an idea. How's about we take you to Izzy's apartment? He lives the closest. We can drive you in your car and Matt and me can tell the others and the fifth girl that plans have changed." TK insisted.   
  
Everyone nodded their heads and helped put Tai in the back of his car and Matt drove them to Izzy's house. Lucky for them, Izzy was just on his way out to the meeting place.   
  
  
"Kari, Sora, Izzy, watch over Tai, until we come back with Mimi, Joe, and the fifth girl," TK said and looked over at Tai, "And don't you dare start walking around, not till we come back with Joe and he tells us what's the matter with you."   
  
"I'm going with you guys." Tai proclaimed as though he hadn't heard a word that TK said. He tried to get up but like a reflex he fell down.   
  
"Stay on that chair until we come back. Oh, and by the way," Matt said and grinned, "we'll be using your car."   
  
"Matt, I swear if I find even one scratch in my car!! ---" Tai warned.   
  
"Don't worry, Tai. My brother's a real good driver." TK told him, waved good-bye, and followed Matt.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Matt, why are you so quiet?" TK asked after a five minute drive with the radio on and Matt not singing to his favorite songs.   
  
"It's nothing, TK. Just thinking." Matt replied.   
  
"Why Silver said to keep away from her?" TK wondered sounding positive that that was it. Matt didn't respond. "I bet that she's only trying to protect us from something."  
  
"But what? What the hell is she running from?" Matt muttered and stopped the Lexus.  
  
  
The two brothers got out and noticed Mimi and Joe talking in front of where Highton View Terrace was. "Oh hi, Matt! Hi, TK!" Joe said. Matt and TK looked around.   
  
"She's not here." TK whispered to Matt.   
  
"It's only 2:57. Just wait a few minutes." Mimi announced.   
  
Someone was walking towards them while kicking a rock. Everyone looked up.   
  
"So, where's the others?" Silver asked.   
  
"The plans changed. Tai did something to his leg, so you're going to have to tell us at Izzy's place." TK told her.   
  
Silver stood there surprised and speechless. 'Well, I guess we'll just have to scratch that out.' She thought.  
  
Once Mimi got in Joe's car; TK, Matt, and Silver in Tai's car, Matt eyed Silver in the mirror. She was looking out the window at everything that they passed. As though she wouldn't be seeing them ever again.  
  
------------  
Batah - means kid in Tagalog  
Kuya - used to show respect for an older BOY/GUY in the Philippines... as in Japan (example: Yamato-KUN)   
Manang - used to show respect for an older GIRL/GAL in the Philippines... 


	5. Not Exactly What They Wanted To Hear..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *sweatdrops* Gah, I like totally flipped out when I got the news that FF.Net wasn't working properly 'coz I had to change a LOTTA stuff in the chapters I already sent in for both my Gundam Wing and Digimon ficcies... -.-;; So anyways, just a little FYI for ya, if somethings don't sound right/familiar it's 'coz I changed some stuff in the previous chapters... Gomen....  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Finally, they arrived at Izzy's. "So, you're the fifth girl?" Sora asked while analyzing her. 'She's not even that pretty...'  
  
Silver nodded her head and looked at Joe who was trying to figure out what was wrong with Tai. Joe pushed down on Tai's left leg and Tai screamed in pain.   
  
"God, Joe!!! That hurts like hell!!!" He exclaimed.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tai, but this is the only way to see what's wrong with you." Joe told him.   
  
"He's a jerk that what." Matt murmured.   
  
"What was that, Matt?" Tai retorted.   
  
Matt turned his back to Tai and said, "Nothing."   
  
"Well, it seems that you've sprained your ankle and pulled a couple of muscles in your leg. Izzy, do you happen to have some bandages?" Joe announced.   
  
"Yea, I have some somewhere." Izzy answered and headed into his room and came back with the bandages.   
  
"So tell us, what's going on in the digiworld?" Izzy asked Silver once he gave Joe the bandages.   
  
"What else? Evil has arose in the digiworld again." Silver replied sounding bored.   
  
"Who is it now?" TK wondered.   
  
"Five evil digimon, all megas, calling themselves the dark digimon. Deathmon, Sepikmon, Galfmon, Millenniumon, and Armagemon." Silver said more seriously.   
  
"Huh, what a nice list of digimon. All having to do with the end of time..." TK said.  
  
"So why us?" Kari questioned.   
  
"Because I need your help, your digimon needs your help, everyone needs your help. You're the last line of defense." Silver proclaimed.   
  
"What do you mean, "last line of defense"?" Matt wondered.   
  
"I am not the thirteenth child in your group. I am part of another digidestined group." Silver glanced at the curious looks on their faces, "I'm from the original digidestined. The first humans to go to the digiworld." The room became still.   
  
"First... digidestined?" Tai said in disbelief.  
  
"Where's your companions then?" Sora asked.   
  
"They're ..." Silver hesitated, " ...dead." She hated the taste of the sound on her lips, and hated it even more once she spit it out.  
  
"They are not dead!" A voice argued and Samimon came out of Silver's backpack.   
  
Mimi nearly jumped and tried her hardest not to squeel. "Everyone, this is Samimon, an in-training digimon." She said.   
  
"Samimon digivolve to," A dark green light filled the room, "Pangmon!"   
  
"What a cool digimon." Kari said while bending down to pet Pangmon.   
  
"Umm... doesn't anyone else wonder what that dark green light was just now?" Joe asked.   
  
"I'll explain it to you in a bit ---" Silver replied.   
  
"What's you crest?" Izzy asked.   
  
"The crest of Sacrifice. Why?"   
  
"I was just curious." Izzy responded and typed away on his laptop.   
  
"Anything else, besides the explanation of that light that we need to know?" Matt wondered.   
  
"Well, if you guys don't go to the digiworld then the dark digimon might find out a way to digivolve to their extreme levels." Silver said importantly.  
  
"Extreme levels??" Everyone echoed.   
  
"There are now nine ways a digimon can digivolve. Baby, in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, mega, and extreme. And the dark digimon even know that if they do digivolve to their extreme stages that they'll die after a few hours." Silver explained.   
  
"Why?" TK asked.   
  
"Because only vaccine and data digimon can survive the super power and because virus digimon just simply... can't. Their bodies just can't handle it. Anyways, digivolving to the Extreme level is only meant for data and vaccine. I guess they're trying to prove the theory wrong." Pangmon answered.   
  
"So Pangmon, you can digivolve to your extreme stage just like any other digivolve?" Kari questioned.   
  
"Yes, but that takes a lot of power from all of the other crests." Pangmon replied.   
  
"Come again?" TK asked.  
  
"Let's take today for example with a few changes..." Silver said and turned to Sora, Matt, and Tai, "When Sora almost got hit by that car, say the car was Armagemon, and he decided to do something bad to Sora, and we are the digimon, we are beaten up and we can't help her, but then," She pointed to Matt but looked at Tai first, "And to makes this a little more understanding, instead of Tai let's say Matt jumps in front of Sora and he takes all the blasts, kicks, punches, etc., all for himself, that's using all the crests. Courage, Love, Friendship, Reliability, Knowledge, Hope, Light, Fortitude, Sacrifice, Wisdom, Integrity, and Trust. Thus, the crests that was the most involved in that action will make the digimon who has that crest digivolve straight into their extreme level. Do you get it?"   
  
"Well... kinda." TK said still sounding confused.   
  
"I guess you'll understand it when it happens."   
  
"Ok, well, here's a question. How come Pangmon is a boy digimon and he's yours?" Sora asked.   
  
Silver shrugged. "I don't have a clue," she looked down at Pangmon, "I guess it's because I'm considered as a tomboy or something."   
  
"Here's another question. I thought that your companions were dead. How will their crests be involved in the digivolving to extreme process?" Matt said.   
  
"I have their digipagers." Silver proclaimed and pulled out a yo-yo, a hackey sack, a stick of lip gloss, and a horseshoe keychain.  
  
"Those are... the digipagers?" Joe asked.   
  
"Yea!" Silver responded.  
  
Tai and the other digidestined examined the materials.  
  
TK pulled out his D-3 and kept on compairing the two things. "They sure don't look like digivices, Silver." He said.  
  
"Is this some kinda joke?" Matt asked.  
  
"No joke. You guys haven't seen the REAL digivice yet.." Silver told them and took off her armband. "This is my digivice."  
  
"That's just an armband, Silver." Kari said.  
  
"You know, why don't you stop wasting our time and ---"  
  
Sora was interuppted when the armband started to glow dark green, followed by the digidestined's "Whoa...."  
  
"This just isn't an ordinary armband, ya see?" Pangmon said as he took a thing shaped as a foot without the toes; an antenna on the top right side; a screen on the top half; the armband wrapped around it; and a broken heart craved on the bottom half, out of Silver's hand and displayed it. "It turns into a device with the digivice on the top and your crest on the bottom. You can also communicate with each other on it too."  
  
"Awesome." Tai whispered.  
  
"Oh yea, while we're on the subject and before I forget ..." Silver said and pointed to Joe, "Also answering your question about the strange light. Hand over your digivices or D-3s." Everyone pulled them out and handed them to her. "Pangmon, would you please do the honors?"  
  
Pangmon nodded. "FREEZE CUT!" A thin, light blue icicle headed toward the digivices and destroyed them. Everyone gasped.   
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Sora exclaimed.   
  
"Calm down. I wouldn't have told Pangmon to do that on purpose and without some replacements." Silver said calmly and started to dig into her backpack again. She pulled out a pair of goggles, a blue helmet hat, a harmonica, took away Izzy's laptop ("Hey!") took Joe's glasses ("Hey! I can't see!") a pink cowboy hat, a green hat with a gem-thing on it, and a whistle. "Look kinda familiar?"   
  
"Without my glasses I can't see... GIVE ME GLASSES BACK!" Joe protested.   
  
"Hey... Those are some of the things we brought with us to the digiworld when we first went there, isn't it?" Mimi said.   
  
"Yea, that's right. And these will be your new digivices." Silver handed each digidestined their rightful possesions. "Now, the trick to using them is by concertating on sending all your energy to your digivice."  
  
Everyone blinked. "Do wha?"   
  
Silver sweatdropped. "Er, or you could imagine your digimon digivolving...?"  
  
Still very confuddled, the digidestined did as they were told. They shut their eyes and tried to remember seeing their digital companion digivolve.  
  
Silver and Pangmon stepped back from the group which now glowed a rainbow color.  
  
"They're doing it, Silver.." Pangmon whispered.  
  
"Yes..." Silver responded and watched as the group's color began to fade. "Now, let's see if they can handle the truth.."  
  
"Whoa! Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed as he looked at his own digipager.  
  
"There's more to the story guys... You've heard the good part... Now you have hear the bad part..." Silver abruptly interrupted the team's amazement of the new devices.  
  
"The... bad part?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, the bad part. Answering your previous question Joe, that light came from my digipager. From now on, when your digimon digivolves your digipager's light will surround you and your digimon." Silver added. "But if you're going to go to the digiworld you're gonna play it the old fashioned way..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Silver wrinkled her nose and swifted her head. "You guys got everything the easier way than what I did. What I mean is that, everything's gonna be a lot harder for you guys. For one, when your digimon digivolves it'll drain the energy coming from your digipager, and since the digipager is linked up to you, that means digivolving will get it's energy from you. So I hope some of you can handle loosing a lot of energy... Mainly I'm concerned for you, Kari..."  
  
Kari nodded her head. "I can handle it..."  
  
"Second off, the digimon cannot control the digivolving process. So, that means that they can digivolve spontaneously, and not only this, but their digivolve can't always be for the better. Now they can either digivolve to be a good digimon or an evil one."  
  
"So then, Gomamon can digivolve whenever into a bad digimon?!" Joe exclaimed and pictured Gomamon digivolving into an evil Ikkakumon.  
  
"But then again, there might not be a digimon to worry about digivolving into a bad one and draining all of your energy." Silver added.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora wondered.  
  
"Since you're playing by -our- rules, you'll have to -EARN- your digital companion. You have to prove yourself worthy of responsibility for a digimon..."  
  
Everyone paused.  
  
"So the choice is yours digidestined..." Pangmon broke the silence. "We'll give you some time to think this over, but only a day. Who knows what sort of things evil is brewing right now... In the mean time, think this over. You can either go under these rules and danger, or you can back out..."  
  
"Those of you who are going to take this risk can meet us at Highton again at noon. There's a digiport there..." Silver said and she and Pangmon left the stunned teenagers. 


	6. Decisions, Decisions

"You have to earn your digimon, digivolving drains your energy, and digivolving could be the worse...?" Kari said for the ten dozenth time.  
  
"Well, what about you and the other new digidesinted? I wonder if you could help?" Tai wondered.  
  
"But they're in America.... Speaking of which, I got an e-mail from Yolei... "Hey Kari, how's everything going in New York? And TK and Mimi and Michael? Tell them we said 'hi.' Gotta go, Upamon just ate Davis's last french fry. Bye! -- Yolei." Well, I guess I better tell them that Mimi, TK, and I are in Japan for a couple of days."  
  
"Don't mention anything that's going on right now.."  
  
Kari looked at her brother. "What are you talking about? They deserve to know what's going on."  
  
"I know that Kari, but how to do you think they're gonna get back home? They just got there about four days ago."  
  
"But if means saving the world---"  
  
"Kari, let the original digidestined have this adventure, ok? We wanna have some fun, ya know?"  
  
Kari sighed. "Earn your digimon, digivolving drainning your energy, digivolving could be for the worse..." Kari paused. "Alright... But just the thought of having Agumon or Wargreymon turning evil ---"  
  
"Kari, don't worry about it... In a sense we've already earned our digimon, and if they do dark digivolve we can handle it. Afterall, we've been through more shit than this."  
  
Kari remained silent for a few moments as she wrote a reply to Yolei.  
  
Tai sighed, leaned against a rail, and said, "Fine, if you're gonna act like that, then go ahead and tell them about what's going on." He could see his little sister grin a little bit from where he was standing. The silent treatment seems to always do it. Tai thought and laid his hand on Kari's head.  
  
"Hey!! Tai!" Kari protested.  
  
"Next time I'm not gonna give into your old tricks."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"You're suppose to hit the ball over the net, not under it!" Cody shouted. "And you're suppose to use your hands! Guys, are you even listening to me?!"  
  
"I knew a shark who listened a whole lot better than those two.." Armidillomon said.  
  
"Oh yeah? What'd you tell him?"  
  
"To eat something other than me."  
  
"Well, with your hard shell I would have imagined!"  
  
"Yeah, it'd probably be like eating a raw fish!"  
  
"Yolei, fish have bones, not a shell."  
  
"I know, it's just I couldn't think of anything in the water that has a hard shell like Armidillomon's!"  
  
Beep, beep. Beep, beep.  
  
Yolei turned around to the beach towels and bags. "Oh, hey, it's Kari!" Yolei made a jog to where Poromon and Devimon where resting. "Let's see... Hmmm..."  
  
"Did someone say, "Kari,"??" Davis asked and left Ken with the volleyball, as he ran towards Yolei.  
  
"Oh no..." Yolei whispered.  
  
"Oh come on, Yolei! Let me see!" Davis whined.  
  
"Davis, there's something going on."  
  
Davis blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Kari says that an original digidestined, meaning -the- first humans to go to the digiworld, came to the first Japanese digidestined to tell them that something is going down in the digiworld again."  
  
"Ah man! It's only been a few months and already there's some trouble going on???"  
  
"The original digidestined gave them new devices called digipagers, and she said that if we're going to go back and save the digital world, we'll have to play old-fashioned hardball..."  
  
"What do you think she means by that??" Cody asked.  
  
"I don't know, she didn't say. Oh! "P.S. If you want to find out, get the first plane back right now. Tomorrow we're going back at noon." "  
  
"Back home? But we're suppose to meet up with Willis tomorrow!"  
  
"Then let's take him with us. I bet that he'd love to come to Japan." Ken suggested.  
  
"But do you honestly think that his family will let him go all the way on the other side of the world?"  
  
"If it means saving the world, I'm sure they will!"  
  
Davis looked at Yolei. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"E-mailing Kari back. I'm telling her that we'll be picking up Willis and that we'll meet them up there. Willis can open a digiport at his house right?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Kari and Tai nodded their head in agreement with their plan.  
  
"Alright, everything's worked out." Tai said.  
  
"Tai.."  
  
"Yeah, Kari?"  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Of course! What's the digidestined without the leader?"  
  
"Even with the scary things Silver mentioned?"  
  
"Kari ---"  
  
  
"Tell me!!" Someone yelled.  
  
  
Tai and Kari looked around to find the source of the screaming.  
  
"...Mimi?!" Kari gasped.  
  
  
"Tell me where they are. Where -she- is!!!" Mimi yelled at Silver.  
  
The strange thing of it all was that Silver seemed to be completely calm. As though she was used to having Mimi yell at her or something.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai called.  
  
"Where?? Silver, where??" Mimi asked voice softer and sounding more like she was crying it.  
  
Kari comforted her. "Mimi, what's going on?"  
  
Tai stood next to Silver. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes.. I'm fine.." Silver looked at Mimi. "I'm sorry, Mimi. I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"No, I'm glad you did." Mimi practically whispered and looked at her with a tear starting in one of her eyes. "It would explain a lot of things."  
  
"What would explain a lot of things?" Tai tried asking again.  
  
"Davis and the others are coming with Willis.." Kari informed the two girls.  
  
"Willis...?" Silver echoed.  
  
"Yes. You know him don't you? Afterall, he is an American digidestined."  
  
"Yeah I know him. He's apart of our new group of digidestined. Along with Jelena, Zachary, and Cork."  
  
"Hello?! Is anyone going to answer -my- questions?!" Tai exclaimed and huge his head. "I guess it's ignore boys night."  
  
"You mean, ladies' night?" Silver wondered.  
  
Tai fell over. "Whatever."  
  
Silver's armband began to glow a lime green. "Oh no..." She said and turned around to a crowd of people. "..PANGMON!!"  
  
"Pangmon digivolve to," The lime green light formed a bubble around Silver and just a few feet away another bubble, just like it, formed.  
  
Mimi, Kari, and Tai shielded their eyes from the bright lights.  
  
"Something's wrong here!!!" Tai said.  
  
"Zerogrowlmon!!!"  
  
The light faded away and Silver quickly grabbed Tai and Mimi's wrist. "Hurry! We've ---" Silver collapsed.  
  
Tai, Mimi, and Kari stopped feet ahead of her. "Silver!" Mimi called.  
  
"Silver, get up!" Tai told her and swung her arm his shoulders.  
  
"No, get going... This is one of the unfortuneate times that Pangmon digivolved for the worse... If you don't hurry, he'll digivolve one more time and bring us to the dark digimon!... Or -worse-!!!!!"  
  
"But we can't leave you ---"  
  
Zerogrowlmon stepped into view. "Silver..."  
  
Silver stood up with some of the remaining energy she had left in her body.  
  
"That's it... Get up..." 


	7. A Sacrifical Capture

"Zerogrowlmon..."  
  
"Silver! What are you planning to do?" Kari asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Silver?"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Armagedonmon is waiting for you. Come with me..."  
  
Silver brought her fists up and put her left leg back. "Hmph..."  
  
Tai grabbed onto Silver's arm. "Don't.. Please, don't..."  
  
"Silver, why don't we just make a run for it? Zerogrowlmon will loose his energy eventually and de-digivolve back to Pangmon!" Kari said.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that?" Silver finally said.  
  
"Mention what?"  
  
"She ate a lot of food tonight. So then, Zerogrowlmon's digivolve can last for at least a day..." Mimi informed them.  
  
"Zerogrowlmon, if you want me, come and get me." Silver exclaimed, grabbed onto Tai's shirt, and kissed him.  
  
"Er...." Mimi and Kari said at the sudden show of passion. "Hey! That's my brother!" Kari said.  
  
"And this isn't the time and place guys!" Mimi added.  
  
Silver and Tai parted lips and Tai turned bright red. "Wish me luck." Silver whispered.  
  
"HOWLING EXTREME!!"  
  
Immediately, Tai pushed Silver over and away from the shot, and dove for Mimi and Kari to get down.  
  
"Get outta here!" Silver shouted.  
  
"Not without you! Silver!!!!" Mimi cried.  
  
Zerogrowlmon looked from Silver over to her.  
  
"Oh crap..."  
  
"Stay out of my way." He said and stretched his legs back. Making it easy for him to pounce on them and attack.  
  
"Tai, get off of me!" Kari shouted.  
  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!"  
  
"Ouch! Now get off of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tai said as he tried his hardest to get off the girls, but always failing, or falling on their legs. And when he finally managed to get on his feet, Silver slammed right into him. "I... can't... take.. much.. more of this!"  
  
"Silver, don't do this to yourself!"  
  
Zerogrowlmon's attention suddenly turned toward Kari. "Destroy..."  
  
"Kari!!!!!!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Somebody help me out!!!" Kari screamed as she ran down the street.  
  
"Silver! Tai! Wake up!" Mimi ordered.  
  
"What? What happened?" Silver asked.  
  
"TTTTTTAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Kari called out from the other end of the street.  
  
"K-Kari!!!" Tai responded as he got up. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He shouted in pain as he felt his knee explode with emense pain.  
  
"Tai!" Mimi knelt next to him. Unknowing what to do and how to stop his pain. Just seeing him like that broke her heart. "PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
Mimi looked at the beaten up Silver with a blurry vision.  
  
"Don't worry... I wouldn't let anything happen to her... But that means we'll have to make some sacrifices.."  
  
Mimi shook her head. "Please Silver, anything but that! --- Silver, DON'T!!!!" Mimi begged as she saw Silver get up and trailed after Kari's cries for help.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Tai asked.  
  
"That's not important right now... We've got to get a hold of the others!" Mimi said and forward a help message to everyone on her D-Terminal.  
  
  
*~*  
Kari gasped as some of someone's blood fell upon her clothing. The person groaned in pain, shook uncontrollably, but yet managed to smirk at her.  
  
"Get going, Kari..."  
  
Kari gasped again. "...J-Joe...?"  
  
"Fool..." Zerogrowlmon muttered.  
  
'I can't believe it.... Joe saved my life?...' Kari thought as she gazed at Joe's bloody clothes and broken glasses.   
  
"Zerogrowlmon!" A pissed voice called. "What have you done? You want me, not them... Why'd you harm them?"  
  
Zerogrowlmon chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry Silver... I didn't mean to hurt your new friends... Hmph, that's always been your top weakness... Your friends..."  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"Cork... Lexi... Willis..."  
  
"I said shut up..."  
  
"Jelena... Cork..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"And -TIKE-.."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Silver screamed in a voice mixed with emotions. She ran up to Zerogrowlmon and with all her energy left, she punched Zerogrowlmon right in the rib cage.  
  
"Silver!" Kari gasped.  
  
Zerogrowlmon flew across the grass and stopped when he planted his claws into the hard soil. "Don't be taking it all out on me... Afterall, you did admit that it was all -your- fault..."  
  
Silver collapsed to the grass. "Stop it... Just take me already..."  
  
"It'd be an honor..." Zerogrowlmon said, swung her over his shoulder, and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
Zerogrowlmon looked over his other shoulder, shook his head, and kept on walking.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A white portal appeared in front of him. He was about to take a step inside, but suddenly Kari punched him in the back.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
"All a bunch of fools." Zerogrowlmon murmured, turned around to face Kari, and looked straight into her eyes. Deep within those pink eyes he saw the dark world she'd gone to and what she saw in the dark ocean. He snapped back into his senses and turned to leave.  
  
"How could you? How could you possibly betray your best friend?"  
  
"The whole world is just a mixture of good and bad things. Joy, betrayal, trust, and sadness.... Not everything turns out fine in the end, ya know?"  
  
Kari grabbed onto Silver's pale arms and tried to pull her off of Zerogrowlmon's shoulder. "Let. Her. Go!"  
  
"Now that I think about it, you can become useful yourself. Come on." Zerogrowlmon said as he grabbed onto one of Kari's arms.  
  
  
Just at that moment, TK, Mimi, Tai, and Izzy all showed up.  
  
"Joe?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"TK!!!"  
  
"Huh?" TK turned around and saw half of Kari's body being pulled into another dimension. "KARI!!!" He sprinted over to her as fast as he could.  
  
"TK!" Now Kari's right side of her face was pulled in.  
  
"I'm coming!" TK assured her.  
  
"Hurry!! TK!!"  
  
"NO!!!!" TK was too late. 


End file.
